


retired from logic, new career in happy

by sophly



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boy Squad, Drinking, Drunk Isak Valtersen, Fluff, M/M, POV Jonas Noah Vasquez, SO MUCH FLUFF, jonas and his big brain, mostly background evak, overuse of the word “nei”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophly/pseuds/sophly
Summary: He had seen the way the two work together. Sure, they were in a honeymoon phase now, but only after some insanely hard shit. And they got through it. And everyday, every hour, every minute, they get through it. So, Jonas was hesitantly optimistic.orThe one where Isak is drunk and sappy and Jonas can’t stop thinking about the inevitability of teenage relationships.





	retired from logic, new career in happy

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind i am very american.  
> thank you to erika for cheering me on through this.  
> s/o to ludvig for being my biggest fan.  
> also yes the the title is a reference to mitski.

“Okay, I’m cutting you off.” Jonas tried to grab the beer out if Isak’s hand but Isak ducked out of his grasp.

“Fuck you, you can’t tell me what to do.” Isak argued as he squirmed away from Jonas.

They were lounging on Jonas’s couch, Isak’s feet on Jonas’s thighs. Magnus was sitting on the ground, laying against the couch and a bit on Isak’s hips. Mahdi was sitting in a chair next to them, sunk so deep that his butt was hanging off the edge.

The supposed pre-game had turned into the four of them drinking all the beer they had, plus a shot of something gross that Magnus brought. 

It had been a little while since Isak had really gotten drunk. Sure, since he turned 18 he’d started sipping on a beer with dinner, but no really getting drunk. It had been even longer since he’d been high. Since Even had decided to cut down, it seemed only fair that he do the same.

Jonas really, really wanted to support this. But, honestly? He missed partying with his best friend. So, he planned this pre-game two weeks ahead. When Isak asked if Even minded, Even just shrugged and smiled. Even was cool.

Even usually would be invited to this sort of thing. These days, Even and Isak sort of came as a package deal, but, today Even wanted to get some work done, apparently. Jonas thought that Even secretly had nothing to do, and just wanted Isak to spend some time with his friends, alone. Even was very very cool.  
Isak was cooler though, Jonas thought.

Okay, maybe not that cool, Jonas conceded to himself as Isak moved out of his reach and chugged the rest of his beer.

“Okay!” Isak said, handing the now empty beer bottle to Jonas. “Now you can cut me off.”

“Dick.” Jonas laughed, setting the empty beer aside.

“You good, Isak?” Mahdi asked, chuckling softly.

“Fuck yeah, never been better.” Isak grinned. 

“Yeah?” Jonas poked Isak’s sock covered big toe. “You had more to drink than us. Well, actually, Magnus might be right there with you.”

Magnus opened his previously sluggishly closed eyes, but only for a second, grunting and closing them again.

“Abso-fuckin’-lutely bro, I have my best bros with me, I have a hot boyfriend, and I’m feelin’ good.” Isak slurred, rolling head from side to side as he talked for emphasis.

Jonas reached to his left and ruffled Isak’s hair a bit. “Faen, you haven’t been this much of a lightweight since first year.”

Isak ripped Jonas’s hand off him in a swift motion. “Shut up, you’re-an-asshole.”

Jonas gasped, feigning offence. “I’ll just have to pet Magnus instead.”

Magnus mumbled “Ja,” at the same time Isak shrieked “Nei!” Isak grabbed Jonas’s hand and returned it to his head.

“I’m sorry, Jonas, I love you.”

Mahdi laughed at this. Jonas quirked an eyebrow at him.

“You love me?” Jonas teased.

“Yeah, love you. Love you guys so much. You guys know that, right? But, Jonas, love you more than them. Love my best friend.”

Mahdi yelled “Hey!” and Magnus furrowed his brows, mumbling “That’s mean.”

Jonas grinned. “Ha! I win, forever. Isak loves me the most.”

“Nei.” Isak said.

“Nei?”

“Nei, love you more than them. Love Even the most.”

Jonas smiled.

“Ugh, gross, couples.” Magnus groaned.

“Just because Vilde broke up with you doesn’t mean you have to be disgusted with love. And you like Even, so shut up.” Mahdi said, kicking Magnus. 

“I love Even, he’s awesome.” Magnus agreed.

“I don’t just love him, I’m in love with him.” Isak said, proudly.

“Is there a difference?” Jonas furrowed his brows.

“Yeah, of course.” Mahdi nodded. “Saying you love someone sounds so surface level after you’ve said it enough. It doesn’t hold enough weight, anymore. Saying you’re in love with someone is like, I don’t know, you’re in it. Completely.”

Jonas sometimes forgot how thoughtful Mahdi was.

“Exactly!” Isak pointed enthusiastically at Mahdi. “He’s everywhere.”

Mahdi furrowed his brows, this time. “Okay, you have to explain that to me.”

“It’s like,” Isak shook his head to focus. “I’m surrounded by him. I’m drowning in him. Maybe it’s the honeymoon faze, but everywhere I go, there he is. I look at Jonas’s hat and I remember that time I left it at his apartment. I sit on this couch and I remember how he wrapped his arms around me the last time we sat here. I look at my own hands and I can still see his on top of them.”

Isak lolled his head back. “I know we’re young, and this is my first real relationship, but it’s so hard to picture a future without him. I live with him, I eat with him, I sleep next to him. He’s my entire life, right now.”

Isak sighed. “The man of my life.” He whispered, almost to himself.

Jonas was itching to say something pessimistic. Isak said it himself, they were young, and Jonas was just afraid they were jumping into this too fast. He had been apprehensive about them moving in together, in the first place. He was the first person Isak told, and the first person to wave caution. He couldn’t help it, his whole body was screaming about how bad of an idea that was.  
Jonas likes Even. He likes how Isak is with Even, and since Even. But, the reality of teenage relationships was all too present in his mind.

But, he had seen the way the two work together. Sure, they were in a honeymoon phase now, but only after some insanely hard shit. And they got through it. And everyday, every hour, every minute, they get through it. So, Jonas was hesitantly optimistic. 

He kept all of this back though, because Isak was much too drunk to handle the emotional minefield that was Jonas’s brain. 

“Okay. I’m calling Even to come get you.” Jonas said, pulling out his phone.

“What? Why the fuck can't I stay here?” Isak groaned.

“Cause I told my mom it was just Magnus and I, that’s why. You know how she gets.”

Isak let out a long sigh. “Fine, call Even. I don’t think I can walk by myself.”

Even quickly answered. “Halla?”

“Hei, Even.” Jonas said. “Can you come get Isak? He’s pretty drunk and I don’t want him to walk home alone.”

Even laughed. “Okay, sure, I’ll be there in 15.”

“Great.”

“See you.”

“Okay, he’s on his way.” Jonas announced, putting away his phone.

Isak sighed. “Good. I’ve missed him.”

“You saw him five hours ago.” Mahdi quirked an eyebrow.

Isak shrugged.

Jonas stared at Isak, his eyes mostly closed, sighing contently. 

“Isak?” Jonas asked, quietly.

Isak hummed in reply.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you this happy since elementary school.” 

Isak opened his eyes. “Was I drunk in elementary school?”

“I mean, recently.” Jonas said.

Isak shrugged. “I’m happy.”

“You’re not just happy though, you seem almost… lighter.” Mahdi hummed.

Isak looked like he was suppressing a smile. He nodded.

Jonas stared at Isak. Sometimes he wished he could look inside his brain just to see what was going on in there.

“Is it Even?” Jonas asked.

Still kind of smiling, Isak looked at the ceiling. He seemed to be considering something.

“Nei.” Isak said.

“Nei?” Jonas furrowed his brows.

Isak looked at him. “Well, yes. He makes me so happy. So unbelievably happy. Sometimes it feels like I have to keep myself from floating when I’m around him, but no. He’s not the whole reason.”  
Jonas felt like he already knew the real reason. 

“I-“ Isak took a deep breath. “Since, like, coming out, or whatever, I feel lighter. But it’s more than that. It’s since I started being honest. Since I could bring Even around you guys. Since, like, I’m not afraid to be with him anymore.”

Jonas looked down. Mahdi was regarding Isak with a serious expression.

Isak continued. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m still terrified sometimes, but either Even or you guys are there to relieve it.”

Isak scrunched up his face. “I think the real reason is that I don’t feel alone anymore.” 

Jonas didn’t know what to do in this moment. He wanted to do something, to wrap Isak up in his arms and apologize for every time he wasn’t there, every time he made a stupid gay joke, every time he tried to get Isak to go after a girl. He instead settled for placing his hand directly on top of Isak’s head.

“You’re not alone.” Jonas said.

“You aren’t. Not ever again.” Mahdi said.

Isak looked up at the both of them through slightly wet eyelashes. He started tearing up the moment Jonas said those words, though Jonas didn’t know their significance.

Jonas removed his hand from Isak’s head and grabbed his ankle instead.

Mahdi kicked Magnus. He jolted awake. “What the fuck?”

“Tell Isak he’s not alone.” Mahdi demanded.

“Du er ikke alene, Isak.” Magnus looked at Isak sincerely. Then he looked back at Mahdi. “May I go back to sleep now?”

“Yeah, you’re good.” Mahdi said, patting Magnus’s leg.

“Thank you.” Isak said. 

There was a knock at the door. Isak wiped his eyes.

“It’s open!” Jonas yelled.

Even opened the door, already smiling, his tongue between his teeth.

“Halla, boys.” Even said.

They all greeted him with various hello’s, Mahdi giving him a fist bump. Isak swung his feet off of Jonas and on to the floor, sitting up as he went.

Even moved until he was right in front of Isak, and put his hand on Isak’s neck, his thumb on his cheek. 

“Are you drunk, baby?” He said softly, smiling fondly.

Isak shook his head. “I’m not drunk.”

“Nei?” Even raised his eyebrows. He kissed Isak then, only for a few seconds really, but Jonas saw Even’s tongue.

“Yes, you are, I can taste the beer.” Even kissed Isak’s cheek and Isak blushed.

“Okay, maybe I’m a little drunk.” Isak conceded.

He knew this was a private exchange, but Jonas couldn’t stop staring at Isak’s flushed cheeks. Jonas had never seen Isak as soft. He usually never was, and yet recently Jonas often spotted moments of Isak looking like he might melt. But only with Even. Only ever with Even. 

He’d seen Isak vulnerable, emotional, hurt, the list goes on. But the specific fondness, the wonder that appeared in Isak’s eyes when he saw Even was like nothing Jonas had ever seen before.

“Do you think you can walk?” Even asked.

Isak broke out into a shit-eating grin. “Nei. You’ll just have to carry me.”

Even raised his eyebrows. “I am not carrying you all the way home.”

Isak stood up and nosed Even’s cheek, his hands on Even’s shoulders, and Jonas knew Isak was pretty drunk now. He still held off on being this affectionate around the boys, though Jonas didn’t know why.

“Come on, Even, please?” Isak said.

Even laughed. “You’re going to be the death of me, Valtersen.”

Even turned around and crouched. “Jump on my back.”

“I win.” Isak said, climbing on.

“Yeah, whatever, cheeky.” Even said, adjusting Isak on his hips.

Even turned around. “Alright. Goodnight boys.” He said.

“Night, guys.” Mahdi said.

“Bye, Evak.” Magnus mumbled, eyes closed.

“I’m gonna swing around tomorrow morning, maybe with Magnus, Mahdi you can come, and we can have breakfast together?” Jonas sat up.

Even nodded. “That sounds good, right, Isak? Are you doing anything other than being hungover tomorrow morning?”

Isak shook his head, buried in Even’s shoulder.

“Great. Then we’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jonas watched as Even stumbled to the door. He had to lean down slightly so Isak could open the door for him, laughing all the way.

“I think I believe them.” Jonas said suddenly. His head still felt a little fuzzy. He was having a difficult time controlling his mouth.

Mahdi furrowed his eyebrows. “You believe what?”

“That they’re in love.” Jonas shrugged.

Mahdi regarded him for a long moment. “You didn’t before?”

“No, I knew they loved each other. But I wasn’t sure. It’s just-“ Jonas sighed at his own predictability. “They’re so young. I remember being in a relationship where I thought we were going to last forever. The sad thing is, it almost never does, at our age. But,”

Mahdi raised his eyebrows. “But?”

“But, I think I believe them. Faen, I think they might really stay together.” Jonas laughed. 

Mahdi smiled softly, shaking his head. “Why is that funny?”

Jonas laughed breathlessly. “They’re so fucking in love, dude. They’re so happy that it’s bleeding over to me.”

“They’re really good together. I haven’t known Isak for very long, but Even seems good for him. Don’t you think?” Mahdi asked, sipping on the last full drops of his now warm beer.

“Even is good for him. Even’s really cool.” Jonas shrugged. “But Isak’s my best friend. I’m naturally weary of Even. They are really good together, but I just don’t want Isak to get hurt. Isak has been hurt too much.” Jonas sighed and crushed his beer. It was time to start cleaning up anyway.

“Yeah.” Mahdi smiled. “Team Isak?” 

Jonas nodded, bumping fists with Mahdi. “Team Isak.”

Jonas started moving around the room, picking up beer cans and pizza boxes, his mind still buzzing. 

Somehow, he thought everything was going to work out for Isak and Even.  
Somehow, his logical, sometimes pessimistic, mind let light in for those two.

He waved Mahdi goodbye after they finished cleaning, already pulling Magnus to his feet to put him in bed. 

In the dark in his bedroom, with Magnus snoring softly beside him, he sighed, closing his eyes to let sleep take him.

They were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!  
> i tried to model drunk isak after drunk me because i’ve read too many fanfics where the drunkenness is overdone and  
> cringy.  
> you can yell with me about skam and it’s remakes at @thataskam on tumblr  
> -sophie


End file.
